Destiny
by Ness-Moss
Summary: This is a House of Night fan-fic. WARNIG:Hunted spoilers. Plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a House of Night fan-fic. It is set 2 days after Hunted. It is set as if Hunted was the last book in the series. Otherwise this story doesn't work. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

I heard Nyx's voice whispering to me. "You have done well, my _U-we-tsi-a-ge-a_. You have now begun your true mission on earth." What the hell? "Zoey," She continued. "It's time for you to know-"

Just then, Jack and Duchess came running at me, Jack yelling something. "Stark said you can come now," Jack said, breathlessly.

_I'll talk to you later Goddess,_ I thought as I hurried after Jack.

We had been under the Abbey for two days. We were waiting to make sure everything was safe, and then we were going back to school. Jack led me through a large hall and off to the side. There was a small room there where Stark was resting, after me blasting him with the elements.

When he was still a red fledgling, Stark had given me his Warriors Oath. His decision to do that meant he had chosen good and that had made him complete the Change into a red vampyre.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jack said, backing out of the door. Duchess stayed. She belonged to both Stark and Jack now. A bit like the twin's cat, Beelzebub.

"What do you want?" I asked Stark.

"I want to thank you for not letting that arrow hit me," he said.

"Well, there you go. You thanked me." I turned to leave but Stark grabbed my wrist.

"No. Let me thank you properly," he said. Then he lifted my forearm to his mouth.

"Stark! I yelled, yanking my arm away. "I have enough boyfriend poopie going on just now. I am NOT going to let you drink from me and risk us Imprinting. I am NOT going to break heath's heart, again.

"That's okay. I don't have to drink from you," Stark whispered. He pulled me down onto the bed and leaned towards me. Part of me was telling me I should think about Heath and Erik. The other part was yearning to kiss Stark again.

I didn't resist when Stark started to kiss me. The kiss was gentle. Not possessive, like Erik had been recently. I felt his hands slide down to my waist.

"Excuse me you two," Aphrodite said, standing in the doorway. "But, Zoey, don't you already have a human consort an a vamp mate. Do you really need something else too?"

"He was just saying 'thank you,'" I said.

"Yeah, looked like it," Aphrodite said. "Anyway, the Dorkamese Twins want you."

Was I not allowed to be with one person for more than five minutes before I got dragged away? First Stark dragged me away from Nyx, then Aphrodite dragged me away from Stark.

"Don't call them that. You're their friend now," I snapped at her.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess. Anyway, they said I could. They don't care."

"Okay. What do they want?" I asked.

"No idea, but they were laughing."

I couldn't think what the Twins wanted, so I followed Aphrodite. The Twins weren't actually twins. They were soul twins, though. Together where it counted.

We went to an old archway that had a door fitted in it.

"They're in there," Aphrodite said, walking away.

This was the door to the showers. I laughed, remembering that the last time we had a shower together had been hilarious.

A hand came out of the door. It was Shaunee. She hung a sign on the door that said _Go away! Elements at work _and grabbed my hand, pulling me in.

"Come on," Erin giggled. "Sister Mary Angela said we could keep everyone away."

"Yeah," Shaunee continued. "And this shower will be more fun than last time."

"Because I'm here!" Stevie Rae said, coming over in just her underwear. "Y'all need to get undressed and sort out the Privacy Steam!"

Stevie Rae sounded so excited that I decided to believe the Twins saying that this shower would be more fun than the last one.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't come up with all the ideas for the Story. My best friend is helping me with it. I love her. You rock my little matching socks babe.**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay so now that we're all clean," Shaunee started.

"Can we have some elemental fun?" Erin continued.

"Yeah! Totally!" Stevie Rae laughed. "I'm with Zoey and you two are together. May the better vamps win!"

I heard Shaunee calling to Fire. "Fire, come to me," she said. Then Erin said the exact same thing to Water. Then they both screamed, "Get them!" at the same time.

Stevie Rae and I were showered with even more water and were being burned by the fire. It wasn't too hot. Just hot enough to be uncomfortable.

"Wind!" I yelled. "Blow them over!" I felt Wind whirl at the Twins.

"Zoey," Nyx whispered in my head.

_Not now _I thought. _Let me have some fun just now._

"I know what to do," Stevie Rae whispered.

"Go for it girl," I said.

"Earth!" she called. "Tree."

Tree? What was that?

Then I heard the floor crumble a bit. I looked at Stevie Rae and she had a smile all over her face.

"Did you just get Earth to sprout a tree right in front of the Twins?" I asked.

Stevie Rae couldn't answer. She was doubled over laughing so I took that as a yes.

The Twins hurled Water and Fire at us again but I just sent them back, combined with Wind.

Stevie Rae continued to get the tree to attack them from within their base. Their base being the shower stall.

"Zoey!" Nyx yelled at me. "You need to listen. This is important."

_No, Goddess. Not know. I need to have fun with my friends._

I could feel Stevie Rae's excitement from beside me and it gave me an idea. Should I do it? Of course I should!

"Spirit!" I whispered into the steam. "Come to me." I felt instantly uplifted. I didn't even know I could be with the mood I was in. "Go to the Twins. Make them to happy to concentrate."

"Stevie Rae," I said. "I sent Spirit to make them high."

Stevie Rae let out a screech and hugged me. "Perfect!"

I heard the Twins giggling and knew that Spirit had done its job well.

"We won," Stevie Rae said.

"I don't think so," I said just before the twins sent us another ball of Water and Fire. This one was worse than the others though because it was charged with my Spirit. It sent us waves of happiness while attacking us.

"We give!" Stevie Rae shouted.

"No we don't!" I yelled, sending the ball back with wind added to it.

I heard a crash and two screams and went to run to see if the Twins were OK but Stevie Rae stopped me. "I dropped a branch off the tree. It's OK. I told it not to hurt them."

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with anger. I didn't know why because there was Spirit everywhere and I was having so much fun.

"I'm regretting not taking Affinities back once I have given them Zoey," Nyx whispered to me.

Then I knew that the anger was from her. "Okay, all elements listen to me! You can leave now. We can't keep you here for too long."

I felt Nyx's pleasure that I had listened to her but I wanted to have more fun.

I heard three loud groans and somehow I also heard five silent ones. The elements didn't want to leave. "Okay then. Come Back."

This time I heard eight loud yells of Joy.

"Zoey," I heard each element whispered as it whirled round me. I felt Water and Fire leave and go to the Twins.

They immediately returned to attack Stevie Rae and me.

I felt a rage stronger than I had ever felt before. Then everything started to blur. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground.

"Twins!" Stevie Rae yelled. "Stop it and come here!"

They must have heard the panic in Stevie Rae's voice because they came.

"Zoey! Zoey!" I heard three frightened voices say before I drifted into the darkness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Okay so I would really like people to leave reviews for me. I really think this story could go somewhere but it can't without your encouragement. Please leave me reviews. Hope you like the story.**

**P.S. All characters belong to P.C and Kristen Cast. Except one from later on but I won't go into that now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention that this story won't all be Zoey's POV. It will switch but I will make it clear who is talking.**

**Chapter 3**

Aphrodite's POV

I was getting annoyed with Stevie Rae. First she had a shower with the Dorkamese Twins and Zoey and doesn't invite me and then she has to feel pure joy and belonging. This mind Imprint was annoying. Suddenly I felt her panic and I didn't think. I just ran to the showers to see what was wrong.

"Why do you have to feel such strong emotions? You know I feel them too," I said as I stormed in the door.

"Sorry, but I'm just havin' so much fun," Stevie Rae replied.

Then I remembered the reason I had come in the first place.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I felt you panic." I may not like her that much but I cared about her.

She didn't answer. She just looked down at the floor. I followed her gaze and saw the Twins kneeling beside Zoey. She must have fainted.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"We were blasting the Twins with the elements and then Zoey sent them away. We didn't want them to go so she brought them back and then she just fainted," Stevie Rae sobbed. She had gone through so much and hated it when she didn't know if her BFF was all right.

"Yeah. We don't know what happened," said Erin.

"One minute we were having fun. The next we hear Stevie Rae yelling for us. And we come running to find Zoey lying on the floor.

Zoey's POV

I had no idea what was going on around me but I was thinking. That was weird, me having fainted and all.

I suddenly remembered what had happened just after I was Marked. I had gone to my Grandma's Lavender Farm and I had fallen and hit my head of a rock. While I was in some sort of trance I had gone into a rock and spoke to Nyx.

I had a feeling that what she had said was important. It had something to do with what she had been trying to tell me when she got mad because I wouldn't listen to her.

_Follow me to your destiny _she had said. _And, yes,_ _in your world, those children are called vampyre. Accept the name, U-we-tsi-a-ge-a: in it you will find you destiny. _Well I had accepted the name. Was she trying to tell me what my destiny was? She had then told me I was the first true Daughter of Night and I was her eyes and ears on the world today. What did all of that mean?

Aphrodite's POV

Zoey stirred and scrunched up her face.

"Are you awake?" Erin asked her.

There was no response.

"We should put her in her bed," Shaunee said.

"Yeah," Stevie Rae said.

We all bent down to pick her up when I realised something.

"Shouldn't you lot get dressed first? And we should put something on Zoey too," I said.

Stevie Rae, Shaunee and Erin went to get their clothes. They came back dressed Stevie Rae holding Zoey's clothes and a towel.

"Here, you can wrap this round her for now," She said.

With Zoey wrapped in the towel and Stevie Rae holding her clothes, we started off towards the room Zoey was sleeping in. We ran into Darius on the way.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"Zoey fainted. She's fine," I said.

"She better be."

We didn't meet anyone else until we got to Zoey's room. Her Grandma was there.

"Zoeybird?" she asked. "Are you okay?" Then she started to sing. "Beautiful, see the cloud, the cloud appear. Beautiful, feel the rain the rain draw near…"

The song woke Zoey. She woke and looked around looking disorientated. "I'm having a lot of De-ja-vu today," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well when I fainted-"

"Why did you faint Darling?" Grandma said.

"Nyx was trying to talk to me and I kept ignoring her. When I fainted, I remembered what Nyx told me that time I fell at the farm just after I was Marked. It seemed to have something to do with whatever Nyx was trying to tell me. Then I wake up from fainting to you singing that song, just like when I joined the House of Night," she said.

"We'll leave you to rest," Stevie Rae said.

She dragged the rest of us out. Even Grandma Redbird.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "We should know what happened."

"She needs to rest," Shaunee said.

"We can find out later," Erin finished.

Zoey's POV

"Nisha, you should listen to me," Nyx whispered.

"Why did you call me Nisha," I asked her.

"It is your true name," she replied. "You need to know the truth."

"Okay."

"Nisha. I told you once that you were the first true _U-we-tsi-a-ge-a v-hna-i Sv-no-yi-_Daughter of Night. That is true. You are the daughter of night personified."

Did she mean what I thought she meant?

"Yes. You are mine and Erebus' biological daughter."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter you can get before I go on holiday. I got told by my co-writer that I HAD to give you it and I couldn't leave you hanging like that. I agree with her so here it is.**

**Chapter 4**

Zoey's POV

I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"Yes, daughter," Nyx said.

"Explain this. It doesn't make sense," I said.

"Erebus and I had two children. A daughter and a son. You are the one true Daughter of Night. He is the one true Son of Erebus."

Son of Erebus? Who could it be? A true Son of Erebus.

I suddenly knew who it could be and knew instantly that I was right.

"Darius?" I asked.

"Yes. He is your older brother. When we had you, you had to go to Earth. Both of you. I called you Darius and Nisha before you went down," she said.

"Then how come he is still called Darius but I was called Zoey?" I asked.

"I tried to control both of your mother's minds to call you the names I wanted but your mother was too strong-willed. She called you Zoey but your true name is Nisha. I chose the names carefully. Darius means warrior and protector and Nisha means night."

"But?"

"You both have a mission on Earth," Nyx said, ignoring my wondering why we were on Earth. "You have to completely defeat Kalona. It is possible, but I can't tell you how. Good luck my _U-we-tsi-a-ge-a._

That was all she said.

Darius' POV

"Son," my mother said to me. I knew about Nyx. I had always known. I knew about Zoey too. I had to protect her but it was so hard. She got into so many problems.

"I told your sister," Nyx said to me.

"How did she take it?" I asked.

"All right. But you need to know-"

"I'll go and see her." I could finally talk to my baby sister about what mattered.

"I'm not having you not listening to me as well. That's why I made Zoey faint."

"That was you? I was so worried."

Yes, it was me. Now listen. I didn't tell her about what happens when you have defeated Kalona. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Nisha doesn't know?!" I exclaimed.

"No. And don't tell her."

"Okay," I sighed.

I went through to Zoey's room. She was curled up on her bed, facing away from me. I thought she was asleep so I went over and sat on the bed.

She turned round to face me.

Stevie Rae I-Oh," She said. "It's you."

"How are you?"

"I've just been told that my whole life was a lie. How do you think I am?" she snapped.

"I know. I knew. You had a memory block but I didn't."

Zoey curled up even smaller. I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms.

"It's okay," I told her. It wasn't. If she couldn't handle this, how could she possibly handle what Nyx hadn't told her. That we had to go back when Kalona was defeated. That we had to leave our friends behind. She wouldn't cope if she knew.

"Darius," Zoey whispered into my chest. "Never let anyone hurt me."

"I won't. You're my baby sister. I love you so much baby," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Zoey you bitch! How could you?" Aphrodite screamed from the door.

"No, Aphrodite," I said. "She's my sister and she only just found out."

"Explain," she demanded.

So I told her.

When I was done, Zoey started crying again and I hugged her tighter to me.

"Can you tell the others?" she asked. "Aphrodite can stay here with me."

Zoey's POV

Darius was great. I really did love him like a brother. I always had.

"I'm going to sleep," I told Aphrodite.

"Okay. I won't leave," she said.

**Hope you liked it and the explanation made sense. Please review and you can get the next chapter when I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm back now so you can have the next chapter. Thanks for all the encouragement. I hope you all like the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Zoey's POV

I awoke to find Stevie Rae beside me and Aphrodite gone. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now but I had a really strange dream. I was with Darius and we suddenly started floating up to some sort of heaven thing. Nyx and Erebus were there and there was another boy with them." I was going to go on and tell her about the spiky blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. He was just shorter than Darius and muscular but slim. He was a vampire. His mark gave him away, but it was silver, not blue or red.

"Who was he?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I-I don't know," I had decided to keep him to myself.

"So what did he look like?"

"I don't remember," I snapped. "I just want to go back to the House of Night."

Stevie Rae looked surprised at my tone. I didn't remember ever snapping at her before. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just still in shock, I guess."

We went along to where everyone was eating breakfast. I was welcomed by everyone suddenly stopping talking-great, they were talking about me-and coming over to say 'hi'.

"Erik, can you phone some teachers and tell them that we're coming back please?" I asked.

He gave me a strange look and said "Okay."

"We're going back today?" Shaunee asked.

"Yes, I think it's about time that we went back to see what's going on."

Lenobia's POV

I was grooming the horses when my phone started ringing. It was Professor Night.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Zoey said that she would like to come back. Is it safe?"

"Yes, yes. It's perfectly safe. No sign of Neferet or Kalona. You can come back. I'll notify the other teachers."

"Thanks. You're the best," he said and hung up.

I organised an emergency meeting of all the teachers. I had been put in charge temporarily.

Once all the teachers and the council member that was here were seated I stood up and started the meeting. "Zoey Redbird, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, Aphrodite Lafont, Jack Starbright and Professor Erik Night are planning to return today. And I think that we should have a permanent High Priestess elected for their return."

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Kurunda, the council member, asked.

"I think Lenobia should stay," Dragon said.

"Thank you. But I don't think I'm ready for that kind of power."

"Who do you think then?" he asked.

"I think it should be Zoey Redbird."

Everyone started whispering in shock. They didn't understand.

"Let me elaborate on that," I tried to say but no one was listening.

"Everyone Quiet!" Kurunda yelled.

"Zoey Redbird has gone through more than any one of you could ever imagine in a lifetime. She was high priestess in training anyway and I think she's ready for it."

"A show of hands for Zoey Redbird," Kurunda said. Everyone in the room slowly raised their hands, as if pondering the thought.

"It's settled then. I will get the ceremony prepared," Kurunda said. And with that she got up and left the room.

Darius's POV

Zoey came up to me and said she had something she had to ask me.

"I had a dream last night that was really strange. We were with Mum and Dad in some kind of heaven thing but there was some other guy. He had spiky blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. He was just shorter than you and muscular but slim. He was a vampire. His mark gave him away, but it was silver, not blue or red. Do you know who he is?"

I had never seen or heard of the person she described. "No, I don't know who he is," I said.

She looked disappointed and turned to go. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"We need to go back to the House of Night."

Zoey's POV

When we got there there was a big welcoming party. One person stepped forward. "Zoey Redbird. It is wonderful to finally meet you. I am Kurunda and I was sent here from the council to help arrange a new High Priestess. The teachers have made their choice. They have chosen you. Will you accept this responsibility?"

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Information

I'm so sorry this story just totaly came out my head I was concentrating on other stuff. Recent reviews of it got me to read over it and I can't believe I forgot about it! I can remember the ideas I had for it so hopefully you'll be seeing more of it soon. Reading the reviews, I don't remember it being that popular but hopefully it won't have gone really downhill after all this time. Sorry for leaving this hanging for sooo long


End file.
